Move On
by Island Sweetheart
Summary: Shayera, Wally, John, Diana, Clark, and Bruce... All they had was one way to go and that was to move on. Check out the couples and review. You might like it or not like it. Reviews are all accepted.
1. Shayera

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited.

Authors Note: Any review I will take. _Any_ review of _any_ kind. I just want to warn those who might not like that way my stories will go. It's just I wanted a different- honestly, I just wanted something new. I was tired of reading about the same thing. I've decided on my choices and only hope that you may read. About the story, each chapter is about a character and his or her journey on different occasions. Thank You for your time.

****

Move On

Shayera

People change. Circumstances change. Life is full of change.

Shayera Hol sat in her room of the Watchtower; She was still getting used to life in the new Justice League. Shayera sighed, standing up and then walking to her window. As she gazed out of her window of the universe and the moon just rising from behind the earth. There were so many stars out. Without really thinking about it, she picked out the brightest one, which made Shayera smile.

The Flash had once told her that as a young boy, he would wish on the brightest star. He said most earth kids do this; It just gave them a little hope that they would get what they wanted.

Shayera walked back to her bed and laid down across it. Her wings bent to met her, wrapping around her like a blanket.

Shayera couldn't help it.

Burying her face into her feathers, crying softly, she let out tears that ran down her face like hard rain.

After an hour past, Shayera sat up. Her eyes burned red but at least they had stopped running. Shayera rubbed her face with her two hands, not wanting to think what she had to see when she had to leave her room.

Shayera sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest. Yes, like John and his new girlfriend…whatever her name was.

Shayera looked across her room to a note and a set of keys, lying on a table.

"Might as well…" Shayera told herself, getting up and reaching for the note and keys. She then opened the note and read it.

Do what you want with this. I probably wont be around much.

Shayera gave a small smile. This was probably the hundredth time she read this. It would be good to get away from the-_confusion_ of it all, she thought.

Shayera then grabbed her large handbag, threw some clothes, and left her room.

On her way to the teleporting room, Shayera rounded the corner just as Green Lantern walked by. Green Lantern, upon seeing her bag, shouted out her name.

* * *

"Shayera!"

Shayera stopped but didn't bother to turn around. "Yes?" She asked, coldly. She didn't mean for it to sound like that but…

"Where are you going?" The Green Lantern's voice was full of confusion.

Shayera shrugged. "I just need to get away for a couple of days." She started to walk and stood next to the

"But you just got here."

Shayera finally looked over her shoulder. "I'm not going very far, John."

Green Lantern looked around, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Shayera just nodded. "Goodbye, John."

Before John could say or do anything, Shayera had stepped on to the teleporter and was gone.

* * *

Shayera could never get over the magnificence or splendor of the land. As she flew across the fields of green, the sun was starting to set in the distance indicating the coming of night. Shayera slowly flew downward, her feet meeting the ground.

Taking a big breath, Shayera put the key into the door to open it. She was two steps into the house when she heard a voice.

"Shayera?" Out of the shadows stepped out a sort-of surprised man of the night.

Shayera felt her heart rise a little.

"Bruce…"

People change. Circumstances change. Life is full of change.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	2. Wally

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited.

Authors Note: I want to thank you all for the reviews. Those of you who wanted to see what would happen with Shayera and Bruce, please be patient. I had written these in an order so that they may fit with my ending. I hope you read and review. I would be happy for any review I may receive. Thank you for your time.

Move On

Wally

When you have a moment where you stop and look around, you find that you've grown up just little bit.

The Flash stood on one of the top terrace of the Watchtower, and as usual, bored out of his brains. "Things keep going as slow as they are," Wally told himself. "I'll just have to find something on my own!"

There wasn't much trouble, for maybe the FIRST time since the new Justice League was formed.

Flash was just about to scream of frustration when he saw Supergirl walking his way. Her head was down but she had quaint smile…a smile Flash knew too well.

"Hey, Kara." Flash said smoothly, leaning against the wall of the balcony.

Supergirl blinked and turned to look at Flash. She smiled, "Oh, hey Flash."

Flash smiled at the young blonde. She was growing up better than he had expected, her curves were more womanly. Supergirl's blonde hair had grown longer, two inches, and her eyes seemed to become more pure blue each time he saw her. She was definitely a young woman now.

Flash shook the thoughts from his head. Stop there, Flash, he thought. She is not for you like _that_. Besides, remember her cousin can kill you in one stroke…

Flash grinned. "What are you doing?"

Supergirl stepped back a little. "Nothing."

Flash snorted, "No, your up to something." Flash leaned forward to Supergirl. "I know a smile like that _anywhere_!"

Supergirl seemed to get nervous. "N-No! I'm not doing anything?"

Flash smirked. "Come on, kid. I can tell when somebody's up to something."

"Its nothing, really. I was just remembering I heard from Batman…" With that, Supergirl slowly walked away and then sped up.

"Hmmm…" Flash said as he gazed at the young blonde.

* * *

It was a slow, hot night in Smallville. No big surprise there. Pa and Ma Kent were sleeping soundly across the hallway and all Kara had to do was fly out of her window.

Kara flew pretty high, scanning over the hills and buildings until she saw her high school. A smile crossed Kara's face.

Kara flew down to the entrance of her school, smiling up at it all.

It was her senior year.

She would be graduating in a week.

Kara was just about to fly back up into the sky to start what she had been planning to do for months when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Hi ya!" Kara shouted as she threw her arm over her head and slammed the person onto the ground. Kara then pinned the person down by sitting on top of him or her.

"Whoa! Kid, watch it!"

Kara, confused, leaned forward as the light from the moon moved from behind a cloud.

Kara found herself sitting on a grinning, red-suited superhero…

"Flash! What are you _doing_ here?" Kara asked.

Flash smirked. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kara's eyes narrowed. "I asked first. Did Kal send you to follow me?"

Flash shrugged, "No. I was bored so I decided to follow you."

"Bored?" Kara gave Flash a "go-away" look. "Why don't you go bother someone else?"

Flash laughed at this, "No! So far, I'm being pinned by a beautiful girl who's about to pull a school prank… I say its time for the King Prankster to help out his fellow teammates."

Kara blinked. "How did you-"

"Know?" Flash finished. "I pulled one on my own high school once upon a time! Now how about I get up? I know I'm cute and all but-"

Kara blushed at this but retorted, "Don't flatter yourself." Kara stood up but didn't bother to help up Flash, obviously mad that Flash found out what she was about to do.

Flash just laughed, standing up and dusting himself off. "Come on, kid! Let me help! I'm so bored up there," Flash pointed up into the sky with utter disgust. "That I was just about to pick a fight with Hawk or even Green Arrow!"

"Green Arrow can _so_ kick your butt." Kara muttered.

"Only if he could catch me, kid." Flash announced cheerfully.

Kara sighed in defeat, "Fine. You can help me."

Flash let out a whoop of joy.

Kara had Flash by his arms, flying them both to the top of the roof. "Okay." Flash said, as they flew up. "What have you devised?"

Kara grinned. "Oh, just a little something."

"Oh, a little something, huh?" Flash grinned.

Kara laughed. "We have to secure main grounds first. And then we can collect our materials."

"Alright then." Flash jumped down onto the roof. Looking around, Flash spotted at what looked like…a chicken coop?

Flash gazed at Kara, "You really are living in the country, ain't ya'?"

Kara just grunted.

"So your school doesn't have camera's or anything?" Flash asked.

"No." Kara lifted a large gray pole from off the ground as Flash watched in amusement.

Kara glanced at Flash with question. "What?"

"What made you want to do this?" Flash asked.

Kara placed the large pole down with a smile. "Kal."

Flash blinked. "The big guy? Ole' clean-cut Superman?"

"That's the one." Kara laughed, "Pa and Ma Kent told me that right before graduation, Kal and a friend of his had pulled a prank." Kara smiled slyly, "He rigged for all the sprinklers to come on in the school so that everyone had to go outside to see all the teachers cars. The cars were all painted with the school colors and stood out on the front lawn of the school spelling out Kal's senior class number and the words ROCK. In the ground, Cal had dug a deep exclamation point after it."

"You've got to be kidding!" Flash laughed. "I would have never thought that Supes had it in him!"

Kara laughed. "What's even funnier is the fact that he did this _during_ school!"

Flash grinned and placed an arm across Kara's shoulders. "Then I guess its up to you to beat Big Cousin Superman, huh?"

Kara smiled up at Flash, "You mean _we_, right?"

"Come on then!" Flash said, speeding around collecting the materials.

* * *

Kara was dead tired but even with that, she was so excited to get to school the next day. Kara could barely keep her eyes awake as she walked with Flash, who to her astonishment, was still up and about. Kara was just about to ask Flash a question about his high school when she started to fall forward. Flash, being quick as he always is, caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sorry." Kara yawned. "But I am _so_ tired."

"Hey," Flash grinned at the blonde. "Your brilliant yet very complex prank had to be done!"

Kara looked up at Flash and smiled softly. "Thanks, Flash," Kara said as Flash carried Kara towards her house. Not even a second, Kara and Flash were in her bedroom.

Flash smiled back. "No, thank you, Kara. I don't think I've had so much since I slimed Green Lantern last April Fools!"

Kara leaned in towards Flash and with a tired smile, she said, "You called me Kara!"

Flash blinked and then started to blush a little pink in embarrassment. "Hey, you earned the right not to be called kid."

Kara laughed at this as she jumped down from Flash's arms and crawled into bed. "I'm not a kid no more, Flashie! I'll be graduating in one week! One week…" And with that, Kara fell asleep.

"Night Kara." Flash whispered, smiling before he took off.

* * *

The students piled in for their last day of school and finals. It seemed as if the day were longer than usual, especially to Kara, who had finished her test before anyone (again, just as usual).

Kara was so nervous!

What if she got caught?

Kara smiled and shook her head. No, she thought to herself. Flash and I were extra careful.

Kara looked at the classroom clock with two minutes till 3:45, when school would end.

Kara grinned as she heard a loud "moo." Kara looked around as she saw her classmates look around them and at each other in pure confusion.

"What was that?" Someone asked.

Everyone in the class started to get up and heading to the door. Even the teacher himself seemed to be curious about this noise.

"What in the world-" A boy named Chris said, opening the door into the hallway.

In through the back double doors of the school came rushing through were hundred of mooing cows with cowbells.

The hallway was filled with cows and students, who just laughed at the sight of it all.

"What is the meaning of this?" One teacher asked while another teacher was just laughing and scratching his head.

"Hey!" A football player yelled out, coming from outside the front of the school. "Come look outside!"

The students hurried the best they could between each cow and tumbled outside for a definite shock. Once outside, all the students and teachers turned to look up at the roof of the school to see a large pole rising up into the sky, seeming as if it were going _through _the roof, with the school flag waving from it proudly in the wind.

Three horses came galloping across the lawn, out of _nowhere_, pulling none other than the principals car. "My car!" The principal shouted in dismay, chasing after his car down the school front lot. One teacher just laughed out to the principal, "Edward! You should have car pooled!"

Then, roosters and chickens seemed to fly off the top of the roof! Endlessly raining down feathers and crackling chickens and roosters! Just as the last two roosters jumped down from the school, down came a tumbling banner with large black words painted on it.

Kara had to hold back her tears of joy as she gazed at her own words.

"Life Begins The Instant We Decide To Embrace The Future. So Live Your Life with Love, Pain, and Hope. I Love You All, My Fellow Graduating Seniors!"

Kara looked around to see the other Seniors gazing up with awe, laughter, and even tears.

It was the beginning of their new lives and it was glowing boldly before them. Their paths had many different directions with endless questions that they had to find.

"Life begins the instant we decide to embrace the future…" A voice whispered into Kara's ear.

Kara abruptly turned and looked up to see a handsome, tanned, red-haired young man laughing with a smile so familiar… His hands were stuffed into black jacket pockets, white T-Shirt, and he had on a pair of dark-blue denim jeans. On his feet, he wore black-white Chuck Taylors.

"Excuse me?" Kara said in confusion, looking around to see if anyone heard him.

"How can you forget such a beautiful specimen such as I?" The young man smiled as he leaned in towards Kara.

Kara's eyes slowly grew with realization. "Flash?" She whispered after she looked around.

"I like Wally." Wally laughed. "Wally West."

Kara threw her arms around Wally's neck, surprising him. "I could have never done it without you," Kara paused to pull back and look up at the young superhero. "…_Wally_." She tried out, smiling all the while.

Wally blushed as he laughed out loud. "Hey! I just tagged along. _You_ were the brains on this little operation." As Kara let Wally go, Wally said, "Wanna get out of here?"

Kara grinned. "Yeah. I think I've made my point."

As they walked off, they could hear the Seniors hoots and hollers, the roosters crows, and fading moo's.

* * *

For the first time in Wally's life, he actually _walked_ to his destination. Wally walked silently, listening to Kara as she talked on about how she didn't think something in the prank would work. Or that she had this nagging fear that they-rather _her_-would get caught.

Wally just nodded and smiled.

While he listened, Wally took in the sights of the beautiful land. The galloping horses he spotted from afar. The descending sun on the horizon. The glow of the sun against the blonde locks of Kara. For once, he was actually standing still long enough to see things beyond himself.

Here stood Kara; More mature than he; More beautiful than most because she was both magnificent outside _and _in; More confident of growing.

Nearing the Kent home, Kara let out a large sigh. Kara turned to Wally and laughed. "Someday you have to tell me about _your _high school prank."

"Yeah," Wally smiled. "I will."

Kara and Wally just stared at each other for a moment.

Wally coughed and looked away. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to stop by and see how it went." Wally looked back up with a large grin, "And I saw that it was a huge success."

"Yup," Kara grinned as she shyly slid her hands into her pockets. "And I'll remember it for the rest of my life."

"Me too." Wally then saluted Kara and flashed her his amazing pearls. "I'll catch you later, then." He then turned, ready to run back to his home, when he heard Kara say his name.

"Wally?"

Wally turned back around. "Yeah?" He asked.

Kara kissed Wally on the cheek and then ran back up her porch. Turning back around, Kara laughed out, "I think I fell for you, Wally West." She then opened her front door and ran into her home, leaving Wally with his hand to his cheek.

After a few seconds, Wally laughed sheepishly to himself. Turning, Wally thought to himself, I think I'm going to walk for a little bit.

When you have a moment where you stop and look around, you find that you've grown up just little bit.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	3. John

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited.

Authors Note: Thank you for reviews! Please read and review for this next chapter. The next chapter might take some time but I hope that you readers write to me about this chapter. Some of you had mixed reactions on my last chapter and I thank you all for both sides. Thank you for your time.

Move On

John

If there is love, all you can do is to love back with your whole heart…and a mind free from the past.

John Stewart sat by himself in the café of the Watchtower, looking out the large windows that displayed the black universe of dotted stars. It was real late, around twelve forty-five, and no one was around. His green eyes just gazed out, drowning in his own thoughts.

But John didn't know _what_ to think.

With all the time he sat staring at the window, all he was thinking about was absolutely nothing.

John sighed, lowering his eyes to his cup of coffee that he held in his hands.

John thought he knew exactly what he wanted but that always changed when he saw Shayera, or thought about her, or even heard her name. She was always in his system and he didn't know what to do about it.

But the day before when he saw her leaving…

She told him good-bye.

And John believed her.

John smiled as he heard someone whisper in his ear, "Hey cutie."

John turned to see Mari smiling down at him with her big brown eyes. "Hey."

Mari wrapped her arms around John, and placed her cheek against John's head. "You okay?"

John grinned, "Yeah. I'm okay."

Mari kissed John but then pulled back, blinkingly.

John looked at Mari questioningly, "What?"

Mari looked away, letting her arms fall.

John blinked. "What?"

"You saw her today, didn't you?"

John opened his mouth to deny but it was no use. Why did he have to lie when it was the truth?

Mari shook her head and turned to walk away when John spoke up. "Why do you stay with me when you know the answers? Why do you do this to yourself?" John asked quietly.

Mari walked back to John, kissed his on the cheek and then walked away as she spoke. "The question is why do _you_ do this to yourself."

John stood up and turned, ready with a nasty comeback but stopped. There stood the sassy, strong, vibrant Mari crying a storm of tears.

"I fight a woman with wings of an angel, a soul of bird, and a heart that you believe belongs to you…" Mari took hold of her elbow in one hand with her head bowed and her tears falling down on the ground.

Mari looked up to brown-eyes that she had come to love. "I fight a woman who is perfect." Mari whispered, "How can I beat a woman that is perfect?"

Before John could answer, Mari turned away and ran off.

"Mari!" He shouted after her.

John reached out but stopped.

What was the use?

John growled at himself. He didn't deserve a woman like Mari nor did he deserve Shayera. Not with all the trouble he caused with them both.

John walked back to his table and sat down. He wished he never had a heart so weak.

J'honn once told him that he could always erase John's "problems."

John chuckled, it was _very_ tempting.

Shayera had been like a breath of fresh air for John. She was unlike _any_ woman on earth but then-

Mari was somewhat the same.

John never realized the likeness of them both.

They both thrived off the thrill of life, with the mischief yet with womanly charm and the fact that they were strong and independent.

But they had their differences.

Shayera was a bit like John, where they barely showed enough emotion. Then there was Mari with her cool demeanor but upbeat, and funky woman who showed her passion.

Shayera was like a fire whereas Mari was like the cool slide of ice.

John liked them both, their qualities seemed to fit but…which one fit him?

He looked up to the terrace to see Mari walking across it.

Then it hit him.

He let himself fall for two women.

"Damn it…" John growled, taking a swig of his coffee.

He didn't want to let Shayera go but then did he want to leave Mari.

"Goodbye, John…" Shayera's voice echoed throughout his mind, leaving John right back at the beginning.

Goodbye, John.

John's mind raced back to flashes of moments between him and Shayera. Kisses between missions. Laughter after brawls. The heat within cool bed sheets.

John stood up and walked towards the elevators, leaving his coffee on the table. He stepped into the elevator, pressed a level. After a few seconds, John found himself on the terrace, walking around just as he came upon Mari circled around by a few of the Leaguers.

"Mari."

Mari looked up, a little annoyed. She was back to her suave, sophisticated self.

"Is there something you want?" She said, coolly.

John paused, which just aggravated Mari even more. Some of the Leaguers around them seem to become very interested while others tried not to be nosy (didn't look but listened _very_ intensely).

John brought Mari into his arms, surprising her, and bringing her close to him.

"John-" But Mari was stopped when John brought his lips to hers.

John hadn't thought of those around him and Mari was offering herself to him. A beautiful woman who was _there_ and not somewhere else. She still wanted to feel and to be with and to stay with a man who didn't seem to see her. Mari just wanted to be loved…John was looking for the same thing.

Some of the Leaguers whistled, some of them blushed from embarrassment while others smiled on.

Mari pulled away, John smiling down at her. "I think I can go with the flow."

Mari blinked and slowly started to smiled. "If it doesn't last, you'll still have the memories." Mari laughed, "I _am_ somewhat fun to be around, you know."

John smiled. "Tonight can be sort of a…" He paused and then went on with a grin. "First date kind of thing."

"First date kind of thing, huh?" Mari shrugged a little. "I like that."

Then Mari and John laughed as they held each other for however long they could. But who knows? Maybe something would happen along the way.

If there is love, all you can do is to love back with your whole heart… and a mind free from the past.

* * *

Thank you for reading. 

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	4. J'Onn

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited.

Authors Note: I didn't know what J'onn's wife's name was so I made one up that I thought that could fit the way I portrayed the Martian Manhunter's wife.

Move On

J'Onn

Remembering a life you once had serves as a path from the past, to overcome in the present, and to live on for the future.

J'onn Jazz stared down at the terrace from his control booth to see John and Mari kiss and the hoots and hollers of their fellow leaguers.

"Well," J'onn smiled to himself. "Took him awhile to come around."

J'onn turned back to his control booth as he shook his thoughts from his mind and gazed back at the large screen in front of him. He pressed a few buttons here and there but nothing came out of it.

J'onn sighed and fell back into his chair. He didn't want to think about them so he forced himself to think of other things.

There really wasn't much to do when there wasn't an evil being committed.

But then-

J'onn smiled to himself as he remembered Flash asking for a little _time off_ that mourning. Something about seeing if a friend of his project went off without any trouble.

J'onn also had gotten a call from Shayera a little early than that for time off as well.

J'onn sort of laughed that everyone around him had forgotten that he was very good with subtle hints. The Martian seemed to know _everything_ about _everyone_. Where they were, what they were doing, or when it was going down. They tried to hide their secrets but J'onn could tell things even if the actions were small or the whispers were barely audible or their messages were written on microscopic pieces of paper.

J'onn was the eyes and the ears of the whole operation.

It was J'onn's responsibility to see to it that the league was in order and was taken care of.

J'onn knew of the love triangles, the cat fights, the brothers, the sisters, and the duos.

J'onn smiled at them all, knowing he was a factor in each of their lives.

He didn't want to let them down…not like he let his family down-

Damn it! I can't think about that… J'onn put his head in his hands.

He wanted to forget about the deaths of his family and of his people. He wanted to forget about the red-planet that now was covered in dust and debris. He wanted to forget that he was the last Martian.

"You can't live without remembering them, J'onn." J'onn muttered to himself.

He could still remember how his wife laughed whenever she would wake up in the mourning. She would always say, "J'onn. If you don't leave me covers, I'll just push you off the bed next time."

But she never did.

She would kiss J'onn and smile at him.

J'onn smiled as he his mind swirled with images of his children jumping up and down. One screaming for him to pick her up, the other to make him something to eat, while his oldest-J'onn Jr.-would ask when they could go and play.

There were the times when J'onn would stay in his den and work. His wife would come into the room with a laugh, "J'onn, why don't you come and play a game with us in the living room?"

"I need to finish this." J'onn said without looking up.

"Work can wait, J'onn." His wife whispered into his ear, "You only live once."

* * *

"J'onn!" Someone shouted, "My love, are you alright?"

J'onn awoke with his head pounding and his ears ringing. His eyes opened to see none other than his wife.

"Manti?"

Manti smiled down at J'onn, "You work too much." She grasped her husbands hand, tears running down her green face.

"You were good for me," J'onn whispered. "You were my joy… and I seemed to have lost my path in life."

"Manti…" J'onn cried, "I am a drone, slaving away into the darkness. I seek you and our children but I see nothing but spaces unfilled and an unknown nothingness of a future that I feel I hold!"

"You did always ask a lot of questions, love." Manti caressed J'onn's face and then kissed him.

Pulling back, Manti just smiled and said, "Remember the joy and the pain is part of that never-ending circle of life that I loved to make you become a part of. And for the future," Manti laughed, the careless free laugh J'onn knew by heart. "You only live once."

* * *

J'onn awoke, sitting up from his chair to see nothing around him and hearing the familiar beep of his control panel.

"J'onn?" Someone said from behind him.

J'onn turned around in his seat to see Superman at the opening of the helm. "Are you okay up here? I tried to contact you-thought my comm. link broke or something."

J'onn stood, "No, Superman. I merely," J'onn paused before he went on. "Preoccupied."

Superman raised a brow, "Doesn't sound like J'onn to me."

J'onn didn't say anything for a few seconds but then asked, "I think I need a vacation."

Superman blinked and then slowly smiled. "Yup. Doesn't sound like J'onn at all but I think you need some time off."

Superman turned to walk away but then looked back over his shoulder. "What made you finally take a break?"

It was J'onn's turn to smile. "I've learned to stop ignoring the past."

J'onn entered the aircraft hanger and once he boarded onto the plane and sat at the controls with his earpiece on, a voice came through.

"Where to, Jet003907?" Headquarters asked.

J'onn smiled as the doors of the aircraft hanger opened in front of him revealing the black, starry universe.

"Mars."

And with that, J'onn left with the rockets blasting behind him and lifting him off into space.

Remembering a life you once had serves as a path from the past, to overcome in the present, and to live on for the future.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	5. Diana

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited.

Authors Note: No clue whatsoever to do with these two. Ideas would be great and I'll happily look at them. I was basing them strictly on a friendship thing-for now. Also, someone asked if I was going to go on with what I've written. I might just do that but I haven't decided. It seems everyone is interested in a longer, full story. I will keep you updated on it. However, if I do decide to pursue these two as a couple, I think it would be very good. Not many people do anything with them. Thank you for your time.

Move On

Diana

No matter how much a heart can break, never stop loving because there is still the dream of someone that will love you back.

Princess Diana of Themescara sat in her quarters, sitting across from her large window out looking the empty black space with faraway stars.

She knew.

How could she _not_ see?

Diana couldn't help but laugh that it was in part, her fault, for Bruce falling for her best friend.

Shayera.

The Amazon princess slouched against her plush chair, her hair cascading down her shoulders. She wore a pink silk nightgown that had black lace along the hem and straps. She had dressed for sleep but she couldn't really close her eyes.

Her mind kept wondering off.

It wasn't that she didn't care.

Diana really did love him but…things change.

Diana really did love Bruce but…both hearts had gone astray.

Maybe it was he.

Maybe it was her.

Diana smiled a little to herself. She wasn't angry with him, just sad that they left each other on bad terms.

Well, Diana had left Bruce with a slap to the face.

Bruce wouldn't give his all and Diana was tired of the hurt and the runaround and the wait.

Diana left with a broken heart and tears.

That was a month ago and now she sat knowing the man she thought she loved, was with another woman other than her.

And to her own amazement, it didn't bother Diana a bit.

It made her somewhat-_happy_.

Diana pulled her knees to her, crossing them both underneath her.

Bruce was finally letting go of his heart.

And Diana was happy for him.

Diana couldn't help but curl up and cry. She placed her forehead against her knees that she brought to meet her chest and let her tears fall endlessly and carelessly.

Why couldn't he have loved _her_?

Why was it so hard for him to give his heart to Diana but it was so easy to give to another?

"Damn him and his damned heart!" Diana cried.

She just wanted to go away but then-

Where to go?

Whom to go to?

Diana's tears ran for what felt like an eternity but she finally calmed herself down. She looked up to see her drenched reflection in the window.

She felt so pathetic.

She looked at her blue eyes, swollen and tired from endless stress and tears. Her hair was bungled, thrown up in a messy bun that she slopped together right as she got to her room.

"You have to pull yourself together." Diana muttered to herself, upset that she was letting some _man_ get to her.

But this was no ordinary _man_.

This was a dark, passionate man. With a touch could drive you wild or a look your way that sent your skin to perspire.

This was a mysterious, cold man. He could make you cry with a one word or belittle you with a flick of a hand.

Diana crawled from her flushed chair and to her bed, passing by clothes and shoes that she had thrown. She didn't feel like putting them up when she found out about-

Diana wasn't really mad, really.

It just hurt.

* * *

Diana loved Bruce and Shayera both. Diana didn't blame Shayera whatsoever.

Shayera knew nothing about Bruce's love for her, Shayera walked around just the same. When Shayera looked at Bruce, it wasn't the same way Bruce had.

However, it was just about time.

Shayera was a stubborn and oblivious woman when it came to such emotions.

Diana blinked as she remembered Shayera snoring while watching one of Diana's favorite romantic movies.

Diana laughed.

No, she was not mad at Shayera.

It wasn't really Shayera's fault that Bruce fell for her.

In other words, Shayera didn't _plan_ to steal the man of darkness from Diana.

Diana's laughter faded away as she sat on the floor, in the middle of her heap of clothes.

But she really needed some comfort-and some sleep.

Diana sighed as she stood and went to her door. She opened it, looked around, and then proceeded when she didn't see anyone near. She was glad that the room was so close.

Diana reached the room and pressed in the code that she knew by heart.

The doors opened and she stepped inside and then closed it behind her. She walked over to a large bed to the side of the room. Diana smiled upon hearing the figure sleeping in the bed mutter.

Diana kneeled on the bed and shook the person awake.

The person growled, turning around with a scowl.

Diana smiled, despite the glare she was receiving.

"Clark," Diana said groggily. "Scoot over."

Clark was one-third tired, a one-third confused, and a one-third mad. His usually clean cut hair was ruffled and deep, dark eyes with question. He had on a gray t-shirt and black-athletic shorts.

Clark rolled over as he said with a tired voice, "You do this all the time. I wish you could bother someone else, like Wally. He'd love that. Or Bruce. Seeing you would make him a better person in the mourning-"

Diana's eyes began to water once again, which finally grabbed Clark's attention.

"What's wrong?" Clark said, sitting up as Diana just slid next to him.

"You are such a bonehead, Clark." Diana cried. "So ignorant…"

Clark, not really understanding the situation, lifted the beauty into his arms. Diana, glad for the warmth, cried her eyes out as she wrapped her arms around him.

No matter how much a heart can break, never stop loving because there is still the dream of someone that will love you back.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	6. Clark

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited.

Authors Note: Beware that this chapter is the longest so far. I've never seen these two as a couple so I'm going to try it. Bear with me for those who don't see this as something that would work. I'm just seeing how this goes. When I was younger (sorry for being so personal but I need to explain), I thought they were a couple. In this story with these two, I'm exploring how they could fit. Some people have written to me that Superman is such a hard character to write about because-well, he is an unchangeable character. Unlike Batman, Superman is written and almost set in stone. He is strong, untouchable, and honorable and loyal. I like to think that Superman, Clark Kent or Kal-El, has more than just a wall and more than goody-goodness under his belt. His past runs just as deep as the others and has just as much dark spots through it. I'm sorry for not getting this chapter out but things just kept getting in the way. I hope you read and review on my observation on the Man of Steel. Thank you for reading.

Move On

Clark

Even the gray shades can tint any heart, even in those who seem indestructible. They breath the same air and feel every moment of happiness, anguish, and tears just as everyone else.

Kal-El or Clark Kent or Superman.

That was who he was, and over the years, Clark learned to be all three.

Clark sat at his desk, his eyes scanning notes over his next column for the Daily Planet-Metropolis's leading newspaper. He was so tired, in part to a certain Amazon princess shacked up at his house right at that moment.

Clark never knew that Bruce and Diana had a _thing_.

Clark let the papers he held in hand fall and then slid the same hand down his face.

Diana was right.

He was ignorant.

The night was enveloping the windows of the Daily Planet's offices, the sun setting in the west.

Clark yawned as he heard someone approach his desk, shielding some of the lights from overhead.

Cark knew she was coming when he heard her from five floors below. He heard her even before that when she got off the plane miles away.

He looked up, however, with a surprised look on his face.

"Lois!" He straightened his glasses, "I thought you were still in Washington with that article on Walker."

Lois Lane stood in front of him with her usual business like suit, a coat buttoned as always, and a skirt that reached right above her knees. Her black hair fell carelessly above her shoulders, which was glossy and trimmed. Her skin, usually a creamy-peach color, was tanned so that meant press conference was outside. Her face, long and lean, showed her annoyed blue eyes set upon high cheekbones. Her lips were pursed angrily, fists on hips, and her foot tapping to an inaudible rhythm.

She was a beautiful woman.

No doubt about that.

And she was in love with him.

Well, not _him_.

She loved Superman.

Then again, she didn't really love Superman as a man. Clark assumed she loved him because he was _Superman_. He thought that Lois was just in awe and infatuated with the _idea_ of him. He knew she loved to saved by Superman,; It gave her an excuse to do the whole damsel in distress thing. She'd never admit it but she was a romantic kind-of woman.

"I waited four hours for that woman to come out and talk about her plans for the new government plan." Lois snapped, "And then she goes and cancels it, her assistant came out and told us that something came up."

Clark knew what it was but he pretended on about not knowing. "Do you know what it was?" He asked. He couldn't help but stare at her plush lips, painted with light-red lip gloss. Something new since Lois usually wore lipstick.

He wanted to kiss them.

He'd just have to wait till he was Superman then.

Lois swung her head to he side with a huff. "No. I tried to sneak into one of the offices but almost got caught." She crossed her arms and started to mutter something under her breath, a sign that meant she wanted to do something stupid again.

The last stupid thing she did was sneak on board one of Lex Luther's planes, which had a bomb placed there in case of an intruder. She managed to get away safely, with Superman's help once again.

The one good thing about his job.

But Clark could never be both men at the same time.

As Superman, Clark was daring and courageous. He was a natural born leader and was built to withstand a hundred nuclear bombs or worse. But as Clark, he wasn't very good with girls. He was caring, polite, and nice.

Nice.

Nice were for guys who were friends with the girl, who wouldfall for the _other guy, _andthe nice guyends up living with a dog out in the boonies-_alone_.

"Anything happen here while I was gone?" Lois said, interrupting Clark's train of thought. Being the impatient person she was, Lois waved a hand in front of Clark's face. "Hey! Farm Boy! Are you even listening to me?"

Clark blinked and looked up at her blue eyes and then smiled, "Yes, I was. And no, nothing happened."

"Oh." Lois looked to the floor, her voice stung a little.

Clark mentally sighed. He knew Lois wanted to see if Superman was around. The last time they saw each other was two months ago when the Justice League had a to break up a fight in Metropolis. Lois was all over him.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, forgetting himself.

Lois looked up abruptly, "No! No! Nothing's wrong?" Her eyes seemed to cloud a bit, "Why do you ask?"

Clark shrugged, "Seemed like a good thing to ask."

Lois blinked and then shook her head. "Smallville, you are really weird sometimes." She smiled at Clark a bit flirtatiously. "_Cute_ but weird."

Clark smiled, his cheeks flushing a bit.

I wish you knew…

Clark watched as Lois walked away and felt his heart fall.

There had been a thousand times when he wanted to tell her but-no.

Why risk her harm?

He was risking harm with her each day they met-with him as Superman.

Was there anyway of telling her that the man she was annoyed with is the same man that could bring her to her knees?

But as Superman.

How could Clark tell this woman that behind the steel was a small-town man?

Clark sighed, rubbing his eyes.

He needed to get home and clean a bit and then sleep and tell Diana-

Diana!

Clark stood up and ran out as quickly (not "super" quickly) as he could.

* * *

Clark parked his car in the garage underneath his apartment building and ran up the stairs and opened the door to his home."Diana, I am so sorry! I had to work late and-" Clark stopped. 

"Diana?" Clark blinked, "You okay?"

Diana stood in front of Clark with nothing but one of his large shirts that reached just above her knee with her glossy, black hair pulled up in a messy bun slash ponytail. Her blue-eyes were larger than usual and red tinted in them and her nose the same color. Hopefully she had undergarments underneath.

She also had one sock on…

Clark's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Diana…what are you holding?"

Diana blinked up as innocently as she could. She pulled her arm, grasping whatever it was she had, behind her.

"Nothing."

"Diana…"

"Really, Clark. Its _nothing_."

Clark crossed his arms, "Did you forget I have that little _power_ of mine? You know," Clark raised a brow, "X-ray vision?"

Diana raised a hand to her chest, pretending to be shocked, as she pulled her (or rather, _Clark's_) shirt in her hand. "Clark! I feel so _violated_!"

Clark sighed, shaking his head and crossed the room.

"I can't believe you." Clark reached back, over Diana's shoulder, and grabbed the large object from her hands. He then held it up for Diana to see as well as he and Clark sighed once again.

Diana just smiled a bit shyly as she watched a drop of strawberry ice-cream fall from a gallon and a half bucket.

Diana giggled.

Clark gave her a look.

"I couldn't help it!" Diana said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up and walking towards the sofa in the living room.

"This really isn't a way to," Clark paused and then said with care. "_handle_ your situation." He looked at Diana, who broke down once again, burying her face into the cushion of Clark's sofa.

"I KNOW!" Diana wailed in the chair, which really sounded like "AH NAH!"

Clark set the ice cream on the coffee table and pulled the weeping woman into his arms.

"You cried all day, didn't you?" Clark asked.

Diana looked up, face wet with tears, and sobbed. "I saw a news clip on Bruce Wayne and they showed his clip and…" Diana threw her face back into the couch, "_THEN_ I CRIED!"

"Okay," Clark soothed, "Okay."

Diana sank into Clark's arms with her face buried in his chest. "Was I too pushy?" She whispered.

Clark didn't answer.

"Or was I not insistent?"

Clark just started to rock them back and forth, slowly but steadily.

Diana looked up at Clark, ceasing their movement. "Was I not good enough to love?"

Clark raised a brow at this. His eyes seemed to change, fire blazing through them. He lifted the princess up and placed her right across from him on the sofa. Sitting her upright but with his hands still supporting her.

"Diana, you are one of the greatest people on this world I have _ever_ known. I never want to hear such a lie ever come out from your mouth," Clark said loud and firm. "Understand?"

Diana blinked.

Diana slowly smiled, "Thank you." She took Clark's hand into hers, "For everything."

Clark slowly smiled back as well, the anger leaving his handsome features "Hey, I'd rather have you wearing my clothes to cry inthanthem being thrownacross the room in anger."

Diana flushed embarrassedly, "Oh, yes, about that-"

"It's okay." Clark laughed, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Diana stayed on the couch, sighing and pulled her knees beneath her. She let her head fall and rest on the arm of the couch as she spoke.

"How was work?" Diana managed to say between sniffs (the effects after crying). She then reached over at the coffee table and grabbed a box of Kleenex and placed it next to her and then she took of her one sock and throwing it on the ground.

"Nothing special. I swear, nothing up in the Watch Tower and nothing down here on earth." Clark shook his head as he walked into the living room. He carried a glass of water and handed it to Diana, "If nothing happens, I will be out of two jobs."

Diana laughed, even through her tears. She took a hold of the glass of water, not really knowing why Clark was giving it to her. She didn't ask for it or anything.

Clark saw the question in her eyes and said, "Drink. You'll feel a lot better."

Diana nodded, trusting Clark, and drank up.

"Oh, I do feel better." Diana said with a small smile, sniffing a little.

Diana drank up the last of the water and handed the empty cup over to Clark and also took his glasses from his face. "Your face was not made beautiful for you to obscure them with these ridiculous things!" She shouted out in a disgusted voice.

Clark couldn't help but blush just a bit but he did give Diana a big smile before leaving for the kitchen.

"Clark," Diana called out. "Do women always go through such troublesome feelings with your species here?"

Clark smirked at this and asked, "When you say my _species_, do you mean _men_?"

"Yes, you horrible creature you…" Diana muttered. It was mainly for herself but she'd forgotten about Clark's unique hearing gift.

Clark laughed, "I see that your back." He took the glass cup and went into the kitchen, speaking. "I did, however, see Lois."

"Oh?" Diana said before she blew her nose. "I guess that's why you were late then."

Clark smiled a little as he filled the cup up with water once again. "No, really! I had to work." He assured Diana.

Diana, being the Diana that only Clark would know, snorted.

"I need to meet this Lois," Diana said. "I'm jealous."

She smiled when she heard Clark laugh from the kitchen.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Now who could be up at this hour?" Clark said.

"I'll get it." Diana said, wiping her nose once more. She stood up and walked over to the door to open it.

Once she did, Diana saw a striking young woman standing before her in a suit of purple and light-red lip gloss.

She looked oddly familiar…

Diana then realized, _Lois Lane_.

True, Diana had never met the woman but she had seen Lois's picture in Metropolis's newspapers.

Oh, the irony of it all…

"Oh, hello!" Diana said, brightly, thinking she was being polite.

However, Lois thought otherwise.

"Is this not Clark Kent's residence?" Lois asked, eyeing Diana up and down with a sort of intolerance.

Clark immediately and automatically thought what Lois was thinking.

There stood Diana in nothing but his green shirt on and messy hair. Her cheeks were rosy and she was breathing somewhat heavily seeming that Lois had just interrupted something that was a _private_ moment.

Clark groaned to himself, placing his face into his hand.

"Yes," Diana nodded and stuck out her hand. "I'm…Di-Diamond. Yes, Diamond!"

Lois blinked for a second but her confusion quickly melted away. She just looked at Diana's hand and then back up at her, "You look very familiar."

Well, Diana did look a lot like Wonder Woman but without the armor - but who could really tell?

Yet, Lois could tell there was something recognizable about this Delilah or Deana or whatever.

Oh well.

Who cared?

It was just Smallville.

He needed to get some R and R anyways.

"Look," Lois said with irritation. "Tell farmhand that I think Walker is up to something." She looked Diana up and down, "When he's not _goofing_ around."

Diana's brows shot up and her mouth twisted just a bit. "I believe his name is _Clark_ and-"

"Lois!" Clark swooped up from behind Diana and smiled at his co-worker. "What brings you here at this time of night?" Clark eyed Diana to leave but to his dismay, she stayed right at his side.

Fuming and ticked.

Clark groaned mentally as he watched Diana and Lois staring hard and long at each other.

Lois looked as if she could hold her ground with the way she was staring Diana down.

But Diana could _so_ kick Lois's-

"Amanda Walker's got armed men near the Metropolis Hospital where they have a few men working on some _project_." Lois said a bit bitterly, eyeing Diana all the while. She finally looked up at Clark and was just about to say something when she paused.

Clark blinked at the oddity of her pause.

"Lois," Clark asked worriedly. "You okay?"

Lois leaned forward, her eyes narrowing at Clark's face.

"You look _different_ without your glasses, Smallville." Lois gave him a small smile as she leaned back, "You should try that to work some time."

Almost immediately, Clark was horrified that she might realize who he was.

Diana, however, saved him.

"Like you care." Diana growled from under her breath.

Lois automatically glared at Diana and growled with the same intensity. "But leave the witch before you come."

"Why you-" Diana started.

"Diamond! Can you get me something to drink?" Clark interrupted, giving Diana a pleading look that she only saw.

Diana's brows furrowed but she stopped herself by doing something that she hoped would make Lois jealous.

"Sure, sweetheart!" Diana gave a quick glance to Lois and in a monotone said, "Nice to meet you, Miss Lane. Hope that you get some love tonight because I certainly am!" Turning on her heel, Diana swung her arm around Clark's neck and kissed his check,

Diana then stood back and with a triumphant smile plastered across her face, she turned to see Lois looking incredulous and confused.

Diana turned back to Clark, whom seemed also very flabbergasted, and winked at him before going inside.

Lois stood gazing at Clark and feeling her heart split…

Why was she feeling this way?

Clark's nothing but…

Clark is…

Clark.

Lois met Clark's gaze and they said nothing.

Lois nodded, turned, and walked away with her heart pounding. Her head spun, perplexed at her own emotions.

Clark just watched her go then closed the door.

Clark walked into his living room to see Diana still fuming.

* * *

Diana looked up at Clark and growled, "The _nerve_ of that woman…"

Clark blinked, "Y-you… why did you…"

Diana just went on, even answering Clark's question without even knowing it. "She likes you but doesn't even _know_ you! Yes, I showed _her_! Calling you _Smallville_. I should change into my attire and give her a good thrashing!"

Diana growled as Clark just stood, listening.

It finally dawned on Diana after a chuckle or two from Clark, who finally burst out laughing.

Diana turned to Clark to see his face red and howling, holding his stomach and shaking his head.

Diana slowly placed a hand to her face, which was turning a bright color of red, and gushed.

"Oh my…" Diana managed to say as she remembered her spontaneous act.

This only made Clark laugh even louder.

It was minutes (quite a few) until they both calmed down.

"Her face… I've never seen her look like that." Clark smiled, "Well…" He paused, "Not as Clark."

Diana stared at Clark and said, "She doesn't deserve you."

"It was probably a bad day." Clark merely sighed as he sunk into his chair. He looked up at Diana who huffed and he sighed again.

"I-I don't know." Clark exhaled and he looked up Diana again to see her sigh.

"But you love her…" Diana said softly as she stared into her own world. Her mind imagining a man that she seemed to have the same feelings for.

"Though you should be happy." Diana smiled softly at Clark, "But she doesn't know you."

Clark didn't say anything but stared into her eyes.

They understood each other.

Diana then added, "Not like _I_ know you."

The two laughed and then faded into silence.

Something they both need.

A time for thought.

Finally, Clark broke the stillness and stated, "I'm Superman." Clark said softly, "I shouldn't be longing for her…" Clark met Diana's gaze, "She should be longing for _me_."

Diana smiled and took Clark's hand into hers. "You're _not_ Superman. You're Clark Kent."

Clark blinked at Diana.

"You're Clark." Diana smiled, sliding a finger down the side of Clark's face. "You make the man in the suit and cape what he is. And if Clark had not existed…" Diana's grin broadened, "Superman would not be sitting with me, nursing me back to health from a broken heart, and certainly wouldnot havelet me borrow his clothes."

She was right.

Clark never thought of himself in that light.

Superman was not him but a part of Clark. The man behind the suit and cape.

Clark and Diana stared at each other and burst into laughter.

"I'm glad I'm here," Diana said to Clark. "Thank you." She smiled, "For everything. I loved being here with you."

Clark gave a sly grin.

"That was quite obvious a few minutes ago at the door," Clark said smoothly with a smirk.

Diana gasped, laughed, and then threw her pillow at Clark.

Clark laughed out loud as he ran around the living room from a yelling Amazon Princess armed with popcorn. He ran around the couch and then headed into his room but had no luck from getting away from Diana. She had thrown a book at his legs (with enough force to make another rift in the Grand Canyon), which had him flying downward on his bed.

Clark, laughing, turned around on his bed to look at Diana.

And there she stood… in the doorframe with a soft glow to her. Her eyes were filled with laughter, beautiful blue diamonds that gleamed with vibrancy and charm.

Diana smiled as she threw the pillow over her head, indicating that she was going to collide it against Clark's head when she saw caught a slight change in Clark's eyes.

"Are you okay, Clark?" Diana said, reaching out for Clark, her hand lifting his chin a tiny bit. Her bright blue eyes examining his face closely.

_She's beautiful…_

He thought to himself.

"What?" Diana said. "You okay?" She took another close step towards Clark so that they were an inch apart. She gazed into his eyes, "Clark? What is it?"

Clark smiled softly, "Nothing." He laughed as Diana's eyes sparkled and danced along with her pearly white smile. "I think I'm going to be fine."

Diana just shrugged, "I'll never get men. A woman is standing here in nothing but a shirt and all they do is go," Diana lowered her voice to sound like Clark, "_Nothing_."

Clark laughed and said, "I'll give you to the count of ten."

Diana turned to run and Clark just went straight to "ten! My prize is to get my shirt back!"

"But I have nothing else to wear!" Diana shouted with a laugh.

"Exactly!"

With laughter and giggles and as they ran around the house; Clark and Diana forgot about their problems for the moment and were able to have a day for themselves.

Even the gray shades can tint any heart, even in those who seem indestructible. They breath the same air and feel every moment of happiness, anguish, and tears just as everyone else.

* * *

Thank you for reading! 

Please Review

Island Sweetheart


	7. Bruce

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited.

Authors Note: Just a few notes. This is a long, not extremely, but it's got good stuff in it. If you guys would like sequel to this, just review to me a yes or no and an explanation. I'd love to hear your thoughts even if you disliked it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this story.

Move On

Bruce

Love is one of the hardest and terrifying ventures in the world; Yet it is the greatest treasure that we cherish the most.

Batman watched Wonder Woman walk into the meeting room of the founding Justice Leaguers, seeing everyone there but Superman and John. Flash was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the table. J'Onn was standing by the large window of the room, looking out into the starry universe with a look of deep thought. And at the corner did she see whom she wanted to see all day-

"Hello, Batman." Wonder Woman said, nodding her head to the shadowed figure. "I didn't see you last night."

Batman didn't say anything.

"Busy." He finally said when Wonder Woman didn't say anything except for the roll of her eyes.

That was when Shayera came in with her mace, a little huffy looking with a brow raised and walking towards Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Look, I get the whole don't trust thing." Shayera stepped in between the two and pointed her mace at Batman, leaning towards him with anger. "But I don't need to be followed around like some _threat_ to society every time I step outside!"

Wonder Woman was just about to say something when Batman spoke up. "I wasn't following you-"

"I _saw _you!" Shayera leaned in even more, but Batman didn't move. Though his eyes did, however, seem to light a little with-_something_.

They were loud enough to be heard, which was why Wonder Woman saw Flash seemingly lean more their way to hear. Even J'onn sort-of turned to the side a little more.

"Excuse us, Wonder Woman." Batman told the Amazon. "We need to sort something out." Batman indicating to Shayera and himself with a nod.

Wonder Woman, confused still, just stepped to the side.

Shayera just growled as she turned and walked off with her mace resting on her shoulder. "This better be _good_, Batman, or your going to be missing a head…"

Batman just followed Shayera out just as Superman and John came walking in.

Superman, holding the door, blinked at the two walking out. "Batman? Shayera?" He asked.

John, behind the man of steel, looked at them from the side. "Where are you two going?"

Shayera just passed them with just a grunt.

"Problem." Batman stopped to explain, "We'll work it out in a few." He then just left, leaving the two to figure out whatever that "problem" was on their own.

However, John leaned towards Batman as he passed him and whispered, "I hope to see you alive."

Batman and Shayera entered an empty room and just as Batman closed the door behind him, Shayera whipped around with fire lighting in her green eyes.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are, following me around!" Shayera shouted as she placed her mace against the wall. "I have paid my debt to humanity and have to live with the fact that I, myself, have caused my people to be extinct! I think I have enough trouble without _you_ trailing after _my_ ass all day and night!"

Shayera placed herself as near as possible to the man in black, her eyes meeting his. Their lips were a very close distance and Batman could feel the heat from her flushed-mad skin.

"I know why you keep partnering up with me, Batman." Shayera said with narrowed eyes. "You still don't trust me. I shouldn't blame you after what I did but this is ridiculous! Are you waiting for something bad to happen so that you can blame it on me? I know you voted me out of the Justice League when I betrayed the group but I am sorry about all that. I regret that I had ever done such a thing. But I am through with being treated with contempt and whether you like it or not," Shayera placed her face close to Batman's so that she could see every detail of his face. "I am here to stay. So get over it!"

Batman, not really knowing what he was doing, took Shayera into his arms and kissed her hard. He pressed her body into hers, molding themselves together. Shayera was just as surprised at the sudden action but was surprised even more with herself when she kissed him back with the same intensity.

Batman finally let her go and they parted, both heaving heavily.

"Shit." Batman growled as he turned, opened the door, and walked out.

Shayera stood in the room, looking after him confused and flushed. She had a hand at her neck as her body began to scream for more.

After that incident, the two avoided each other at all costs. If they were assigned to the same mission, they'd have someone fill in for them or call in "sick."

Batman couldn't even work without thinking about this winged beauty.

* * *

Until the day he saw Shayera crying one day in the database library of the Control Tower.

That's how it all started and now Bruce Wayne sat across Shayera, in front of a fireplace that glowed and crackled in the darkness in the den of his country mansion. Bruce was on a chair while Shayera sat close to the fire, her arms around her knees that pressed to her chest.

There she sat…

Bruce didn't know what to think…well, he didn't really think that Shayera would come.

She surprised him the night she showed up at his door. He didn't think her pride would let her. Maybe she wasn't _that_ much like himself.

Alfred wasn't here, seeing to the Mansion and Batcave in Gotham, so the house was looking just like a bachelors home should look.

They hadn't spoken much since that day. Bruce locked himself in his office, working on projects of the Wayne Industries. He was really trying to keep himself away from the beautiful Thungdarian woman in his home.

Why?

Because he couldn't understand why she was there…

In front of him…

A yard from just a reach of his hand…

And Bruce hated the things he couldn't figure something out.

It was part of his Batman side of caution.

Then, for some odd reason, Bruce found himself knocking on Shayera's door, and asking her to join him in his den. The house seemed to be really cold, the air conditioning wasn't working, and Bruce's den was the only room with a fireplace.

It seemed logical enough.

Now, here Bruce sat with his eyes fixated on an exquisite red-haired woman with wings of an angel, sitting near the fire.

"Shayera-" Bruce started.

Shayera's head turned, the wisps of her hair moving with her turn as it fell onto her shoulders. "Yes?" She said, her green-eyes sparkling.

_Damn…_

Bruce thought.

However, he managed to speak on without a glitch in his voice. "Are you comfortable here?"

Shayera smiled, which seemed to radiate more than the fire's own glow. Her eyes shined like green gems, twinkling with beauty and wonder.

"Yes." Shayera answered. "I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here but I've barely seen you since the day I arrived."

"Yeah, well-" Bruce coughed, "I've been finishing some stuff up for my company."

Shayera cocked her head to the side, her hair falling on her knees, and her eyes locked with Bruce's own. "I've never really seen you without your mask. I mean, I've seen you plenty but not…" She paused and then went on, "so close."

Bruce gaze did not waver as Shayera smiled and looked back at the fire.

"I've always thought you and I were alike," Bruce finally said after minutes in silence.

"Yes," Shayera thought. "I have as well."

"But we are very different." Bruce added, which seemed to surprise the bird-woman.

"How so?"

Bruce leaned so that his elbows were propped up by his knees. "I like to think things through whereas you like to be spontaneous and just _go_."

Shayera smiled at this and said, "While I take things for what they are… you like to figure out if there's more to it."

Bruce shrugged, "There are other ways to situations."

Shayera gazed up into Bruce's eyes, "I'm beginning to see that."

They sat there, taking each other in, soaking up whatever heat seemed to be building between the two. Shayera could feel her heart pounding a little faster with each passing minute. Bruce tried hard not to lose himself in the deep pools of green that were her eyes.

"I saw you walking in the garden and wanted to know if you were-"

"Yes," Shayera smiled with a nod. "I was fine. I just got up early so I could catch the sunrise."

Bruce was always taken by how Shayera would know what he would say before he would say it. Shayera didn't even seem to notice this habit she'd taken up.

Bruce stood up, not really knowing why, but he did. To his surprise, Shayera stood up as well.

"You can stay here," Bruce started, "I'm just going to get something-"

Shayera stepped forward with a hand in the air, indicating for Bruce to stop talking.

"I…" Shayera's eyes dropped to the floor and then back up to Bruce, "Don't really understand why you did this. I mean…I thought you and Diana had this thing…"

Bruce shook his head as he reached for Shayera, pulling her towards him.

"Then I would have asked Diana-" Bruce paused to give Shayera a small smile with a caress of the hand down the side of her cheek. "But I didn't."

Bruce then added huskily, his lips touching just the tip of her mouth. "I asked _you_."

"You know people are going to…" Shayera paused, trying to keep her knees from weakening. "…talk…"

"Let them talk," Bruce whispered as he nipped at Shayera's neck.

"Bruce…" Shayera broke off their embrace and turned her winged-back towards him.

"We'd never work." Shayera whispered.

Bruce smiled and wrapped his arms from behind the beautiful woman with the wings of an angel. Shayera wrapped her wings to the sides of her to give Bruce room to lay his head on the crook of her neck.

"I believe we can." Bruce said softly as he tightened his arms around Shayera a little more.

Shayera smiled as her tears ran down her face.

"Maybe it could work." Shayera answered and turned to face Bruce.

"It will. It will." Bruce tucked Shayera's chin with a finger and then smiled.

Shayera smiled back as she slowly slid her hands around Bruce's neck.

Her smile was a rare, captivating smile that made always caught Bruce of guard. That extraordinary, genuine smile that he found pleasure in that she directed it towards him.

Bruce then leaned forward and captured Shayera's lips with his own. It was everything they both seemed to be looking for and so they fell into each other with their all.

Bruce and Shayera pulled away and stared at each other breathlessly.

It was worth it for this moment and there was nothing that could stop them.

Love is one of the hardest and terrifying ventures in the world; Yet it is the greatest treasure that we cherish the most.

* * *

Thank You For Reading! Thank you for the supporters and even to those whom didn't like it as much. I've learned more so I want thank you all. I hope you enjoyed this piece! Please Review or Comment on anything!

Island Sweetheart


End file.
